They Bring Me to You
by Cricket1106
Summary: What happens when Will decides not to back off like Emma asked? What happens when he decides to fight for her, but something gets in his way? Will/Emma
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first GLEE fic I have ever written. It's a Wemma story and I hope you all like it. The title of the story comes from a song by Joshua Radin. I apologize in advance for any typing errors.  
**

**Summary: What if Will doesn't back off like Emma asked him. What if he decides to fight for her, but something gets in his way? (First Glee story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee  
**

Will Shuester sat at his desk grading the latest Spanish quiz he had given to his class. He couldn't help but wonder why the simple material was not registering in his students heads. Verb conjugation was simple enough, wasn't it?

After grading several of the tests and growing disappointed with many of the results, his mind drifted off. First, he thought of the glee club. Sectionals were coming up in just a couple of weeks and the group was in desperate need of a set list. Sure their sectional was against a school for the deaf and a school for girls who had all been to juvie more than once but Will wanted to prove to everyone that his group was the best.

Then his mind drifted once again, this time to Emma. Just saying her name gave him goose bumps. He always found himself thinking of her. And seeing her happy with someone else, Carl in particular, was the hardest thing he had ever done. Will knew she was the love of his life but what he didn't know was how he was going to prove his love to her. Will sighed in frustration, he wanted Emma back. He loved her. He loved her big brown eyes and bright red hair. He even loved that she was an obsessive cleaner. He loved her for who she was. He loved everything about her. He just hoped she could see that.

Will finished grading his papers right before the school bell rang signaling the end of the day. He got up from his desk, gathered his belongings, and walked to the choir room. Just as he entered the room he heard Rachel's unmistakable voice.

"Mr. Shue, some of us have been talking and we have a song we would like to try out. Who knows maybe we can use it for sectionals." Will nodded and looked on as the group took their places to begin their song.

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's back or white?  
Mama can you hear me? Try to understand  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?  
My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin away._

A small smile formed on Will's face as he watched the kids dance to the song they were singing. He even began to hum along with the music and tap his feet to the beat of the drum. He had always been a fan of Bon Jovi.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm, gonna live my life._

Upon hearing these few lyrics Will came to a realization he couldn't stand back and watch Emma be happy without him. He had to find a way to get her back. But he didn't know ho yet so he just continued to listen.

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the world how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say Have a Nice Day.  
Have a Nice Day._

Will clapped as the kids finished their song, hopeful that he would be able to get his Emma back but frustrated at the lack of ideas. "That was great guys, just great." Will sighed as he continued to clap for the kids.

"Mr. Shue is something bothering you?" Artie asked after all the kids praised each other on a job well done. Will sat down on the piano chair and clasped his hands together realizing that his mood was beginning to be noticed by his students.

"No, no of course not Artie, I'm just fine" He sighed once again knowing he was anything but fine. That was a great song guys, but we have to find more songs in order to compete at sectionals." Will attempted to put his thoughts of Emma to the back of his mind and focus on the glee club. Some of the kids gave a few suggestions and he Will even decided to let the kids sing a few of the more current ideas before they narrowed down the set list.

The group practiced for another hour and Will found himself once again sitting on beside the piano as the thoughts of Emma once again consumed his mind. He sighed in defeat.

"Mr. Shue, are you sure everything is okay?" Kurt asked. "You look a little down." Will shook his head attempting again to deny his feelings.

"Does this have anything to do with one Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel finally asked. The whole group was aware of Will's feelings for Emma. They saw how he acted around her, how he blushed like a little boy when she was brought up in conversation, and how he was so angry weeks ago when her boyfriend Carl took a part in their Rocky Horror play.

Will sighed once again and scratched the back of his head. "Am I that obvious?" He asked not really expecting a reply.

The whole group nodded but Rachel was of course the only one to speak up. "If you want Ms. Pillsbury then fight for her Mr. Shue." Will had his head in his hands in frustration but quickly looked up as he registered her words. "Go right out that door, go find Ms. Pillsbury, and let her know how you feel. We will finish up here Mr. Shue."

"She's gone, probably with Carl."

"Mr. Shue you know where she lives. Go to her house and fight for her."

Before he knew it, Will was up on his feet, attempting to find his keys and speeding out the door to his car. He got in his car and drove away, as he attempted to come up with words to say to Emma when he arrived at her apartment.

Will was attempting to turn at the green light just before her apartment complex when a red car drove through the red light signaling for it to stop and right into the side of Will's car.

Emma was busy dusting her house in preparation for her date with Carl later that night, when the sound of ringing interrupted her. She walked over to the phone, picked it up, and put it to her ear,

"Hello"

"Yes, is this Emma Pillsbury speaking?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?" Emma responded quickly.

"This is the Lima Memorial Hospital. Ma'am you are listed as William Shuester's best friend and first on his emergency contact list." Emma cringed as a tear fell from her eye.

"Mr. Shuester was in a car accident."

Before she knew it Emma dropped the phone to the ground as tears fell from her eyes.

**I hope you like it. If so please review, more should be up soon. **

**Song: Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi  
**

**-Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you every one so much for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is chapter two. This chapter is Emma centric. **

After many long minutes, Emma gained enough composure to grab her keys, head out the door of her apartment, and begin the ten minute drive to Lima Memorial Hospital. As she drove she could not help but anticipate the worst. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Did Will hit something? Or worse did he hit someone? Did someone hit him? She had not been able to stay on the phone long enough to learn the details of the accident, therefore all she could do was wonder, and worry of course.

Minutes later Emma pulled her car into the hospital parking lot and quickly got out and walked to the emergency room entry way. She quickly opened the door, not even bothering to sanitize it and made her way to the front desk.

Emma saw a middle aged woman sitting directly behind the front desk and decided to question her.

"My name is Emma Pillsbury. I was called just a few minutes ago regarding William Shuester. I was told he has been in a car accident." A single tear fell from Emma's eye as she spoke those words. She still couldn't believe he was hurt.

"Ma'am" the nurse began once Emma finished. "Dr. Carmichael will be with you soon. The only thing I have been told is that your friend is currently in surgery. Dr. Carmichael is the surgeon."

Emma gasped as she heard the nurse's statement. He was in surgery. That made the situation all the more real. She had been hoping Will wasn't so bad off, now her hopes seemed to be gone.

"Here is your friend's belongings ma'am, the police brought them in." The nurse handed Emma a basket full of Will's things. In the basket lied his wallet, phone, and the keys to his car.

"In fact Ms. Pillsbury, the cop standing over there" The nurse motioned to her right to a dark skinned man. "Officer McHenry was on the case, if you have a question about the accident why don't you try asking him?"

Emma nodded slowly and walked in the officer's direction. The man was turned in the opposite direction so Emma softly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Officer McHenry" The man nodded. "I am Will Shuester's emergency contact and I was curious, do you have any information regarding the car accident he was involved in?"

The officer nodded again before speaking. "Yes, I was on that case. It seems a bright red sports car ran a red light and directly collided with the back side of Mr. Shuester's vehicle. It appears the driver of the sports car was in the middle of a cell phone conversation when he hit Mr. Shuester's car."

The officer sighed before continuing. "The suspect is dark haired, dark eyed, and has a dark complexion. He looked to be maybe of Italian descent. His license plate had the letters S-M-I-L-E with a small picture of a mouth full of glistening white teeth; I would assume the man is a dentist.

Emma gave a horrifying shriek. A red sports car with a license plate labeled with the word SMILE, Emma couldn't believe it. Carl was supposed to be on his way to her apartment for their date and had hit Will's car. Emma began to sob at the realization. The man she thought she had feelings for hurt the man she had been denying that she loved. She loved Will and she was finally ready to admit it to herself and accept it.

Emma took a seat in the waiting room as she tried to gather her thoughts. She finally realized that she needed to contact the glee club and let them know what was going on. She didn't have any of the kids numbered saved in her phone, so she decided to look through Will's phone.

Emma was shocked when she opened Will's flip phone to see a picture of her and Will enveloped in a hug. The picture must have been taken during the short time he and her were together just a few months ago.

She watched the screen for what seemed like hours before she finally went to the contact list and quickly scrolled down the list before finding Finn's number. She dialed the boy's number immediately. A few moments later she heard the tall boy's familiar voice.

"Hello"

"Finn, this is Ms. Pillsbury. Are you and the others still at glee?"

"Yes, ma'am" He replied wondering why his guidance counselor had called him using Mr. Shue's phone.

"Well, Finn, there is no easy way for me to say this, so I am just going to say it. Will, uh I mean Mr. Shuester has been in a car accident. He is in surgery right now, and if you guys would like to come up here to the hospital and wait with me, you are more than welcome to. "Emma waited for a few moments for a reply but got nothing.

"Excuse me Finn, are you there?"

Emma could hear the sadness in the boy's voice as he replied with a soft yes. Finn agreed to inform the glee club about what happened, and before ending the call he assured Emma that they would be joining her at the hospital soon.

Nearly thirty minutes later, still without a visit from Dr. Carmichael, Emma was met by the tear stained faces of the entire glee club.

"He was coming for you, Ms. P." Finn spoke softly. "He looked a little down at practice and we knew he was upset over losing you so we convinced him to fight for you. He was coming for you."

Emma gasped in shock upon hearing the statement.

"Is Mr. Shue okay?" Rachel asked in an unusually quiet voice. Emma began to tell the kids the little bit she knew about Will's accident and condition, reluctantly leaving out the part about Carl being the driver of the vehicle that hit Will's car.

Emma and the kids sat in silence for what seemed like hours when a man she suspected to be Will's surgeon came over to her. "Are you Ms. Pillsbury?" Emma nodded shaking as she waited for an update on Will's condition.

"Well, Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Shuester has a broken left leg and a few broken ribs he sustained from the impact of the collision with the airbag. We also repaired some internal bleeding we discovered during surgery, and he has a few facial lacerations he got when the window shattered. We've put him in a room now. He is resting but you are welcome to go see him."

Emma nodded and thanked the doctor for taking good care of Will. After talking with the glee kids for a few moments she began the slow walk to Will's hospital room, all the while preparing herself for what she was going to see.

Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Next chapter should be up soon.

-Shelby.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me. Here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy. **

Emma exited the elevator and slowly walked to the door marked 206, the room Dr. Carmichael had informed her was Will's. She paused and silently tried to clear her head and prepare her self for what she was about to see. She was nervous, she had never seen Will sick or hurt, let alone see him lying helplessly in a hospital bed with a face full of cuts and bruises. She took a deep breath before turning the metal door knob and slowly making her way into his hospital room.

Emma's eyes wandered the room. It was bland to say the least, bright white walls with a strip of wall paper at the top where the wall met the ceiling. Then her eyes fell on Will. Her stomach dropped as she took in the sight before her. As she expected he had cuts and bruises of various sizes on his face. He had a bandage just above his right eye where she assumed there must have been a much deeper cut, and his broken leg was elevated and covered in a bright white cast.

Emma rubbed a tear from her eye as took a few steps closer to Will's bedside. He was unconscious, she knew that. The doctor told her they gave him some sedatives after surgery so he would be sure to get some rest, and so he wouldn't have to be bothered by the pain his body was sure to be in.

She gently grabbed his left hand and covered it with her own and said a quick prayer thanking the man upstairs that Will only had minor injuries and was going to be okay. She listened to him breath in and out as his body rested in a peaceful slumber, and with her free hand she rubbed her fingers softly through his thick brown curls.

As she silently sat and watched him she was rudely interrupted by the sound of her growling stomach. Emma sighed remembering that she hadn't eaten since hours before at lunch where she went halfsies on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Will. She reluctantly stood from her seat next to Will's bed side and before leaving the room, she leaned down and gave a gentle peck to his cheek.

Emma softly closed the door behind her and made her way to the elevator, getting off on the first floor, and heading to the cafeteria. She wasn't fond of the idea of having someone else preparing her dinner, or that it would probably have a less than favorable taste but she knew that she needed to east something.

Emma ordered what she thought would be the safest item on the menu, a turkey and cheese sandwich on white bread and a bottle of spring water. She paid the cashier the necessary amount and exited to the sitting area where she searched for a decent table to eat her meal.

Then, out of the corner of her ear she heard her name being called. Looking in the direction of the voice, she found several members of the glee club sitting at a table to her right and Puck motioning for her to join them. Emma nodded and smiled as she joined the kids at the table and took an empty seat next to Kurt.

"How is Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked as he turned in Emma's direction.

Emma swallowed the bite she had taken of her sandwich before replying. "He seems okay. I'm no doctor, but I do think he will be fine." The kids breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually guys, if some of you want to go see Will in his room, the doctor says one or two at a time is fine." Emma spoke before taking a second bite of her sandwich.

Finn was the first to speak, asking if he could have a few minutes to talk to Will before everyone else took their turn to see their favorite teacher. Everyone agreed and Finn left the table and made his way to the elevator. He got off on the second floor just as Ms. Pillsbury had instructed and quickly found room 206. He quickly opened the knob and after a few moments began to talk.

"Hey, Mr. Shue, I'm sorry our advice landed you in the hospital. But here's the thing you've got to wake up. I've already lost my dad and I don't want to lose someone else I care about. The truth is." Finn sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and letting his eyes wander around the room. "Since my dad died when I was just a little kid, you're the one I have looked up too. Oh and thanks for making me join the glee club. Don't tell anyone this but I really like it." Finn finally decided he was ready to leave the small hospital room and rejoin his friends in the cafeteria.

Finn found their occupied table easily and made his way in his friends' direction. "Hey guys, whoever wants to go see Mr. Shue next can go ."

Artie and Kurt agreed to go next and left the table as Kurt pushed Arties wheel chair to the elevator. Upon entering the room Kurt was the first to speak.

"Hey, Mr. Shue, I guess I don't have too much to say, but I did want to say thank you. Thanks for helping me out when my dad got sick, thanks for coming to see him. It means a lot. And, Mr. Shue," Kurt continued. "Thanks for not judging me. It seems like everyone in this school is quick to judge those of us who are different, but now that I have glee I realize that we are all different and that's what makes us who we are. Glee is the only place I can seem to express who I really am so thank you.

Kurt took a seat in an empty chair and listened as Artie began to talk.

"Thank you for convincing me to join the club, Mr. Shue. Even though I can't walk, Glee makes me feel like I belong. It makes me enjoy being different."

Just as Artie was about to continue he noticed movement in front of him, and a few moments later he saw Mr. Shue's eyes flutter open. "Mr. Shue!" Kurt all but yelled.

Will took a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. "Hey guys. Thanks for sitting in here." He spoke softly. "But do you mind getting Emma for me. I need to see her. Remember you guys gave me some advice." The boys both nodded and smiled as they quickly said there good byes and headed for the elevator. Kurt quickly pushed Artie's chair up to the table in the cafeteria where all their peers were making small talk.

"Ms. Pillsbury, Ms. Pillsbury" Artie spoke excitedly.

Emma smiled "Hey, what do you need?"

"Mr. Shue's awake, and he is asking for you."

Emma gasped as she heard the news. Will was awake. She couldn't believe it. And on top of that he was asking for her. Emma smiled and she was so deep in thought that she was unable to hear the rest of Artie's statement. Before she knew it, Emma was up on her feet, throwing her food in the trash can, and moving as fast as her legs would take her to the elevator.

She got off of the elevator moments later and stopped once again in front of Will's room. This time already knowing what she was going to see, she was still just as nervous because this time Will was awake and he wanted to see her. Emma quickly opened the door to his room and the sound she heard upon entering brought a tear to her eye.

"Hey Em."

** Thank you so much for reading. ****I wanted to give a little insight into how a few of the kids felt about Will as well. ****I have a question, I want to know what you all think should happen to Carl? Please let me know in a review, I would love to hear your input. I hope you like it.**

**-Shelby. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the lack of updates as of late. School has been crazy hectic. I hope you will still read this story. I have a few days off for Thanksgiving so I am going to update. Oh and thank you all for the reviews and alerts. If you have any ideas for this story feel free to let me know. **

"Hey Em."

Those two simple words were like music to Emma's ears. The simple phrase brought yet another set of fresh tears to Emma's eyes as she entered Will's hospital room. She paused at the foot of his bed and locked eyes with a groggily Will. She could tell he was still doped up on various medications but she didn't care. It took all she had not to run over to him and lose herself in his embrace. She inched closer to his side and rather than capturing her lips with his, she settled for asking a rather obvious question.

"Oh Will, do you need some water?"

She knew that after sleeping for so long his throat had to be quite dry. Will nodded, and Emma quickly made her way into the small bathroom to the right of his bed. She found a small plastic cup next to the sink and filled it with cold water. Emma quickly brought it to Will to have a drink. Will slowly took a drink and placed the cup on the small table next to his bed side as he finished.

"Thanks Em." He said softly. Emma smiled as she took a seat next to Will's bed.

"So Kurt and Artie said you wanted to see me?" Emma said as she wiped the remaining tears from the corners of her eyes.

Will nodded.

"How did you even know I was here?" Emma asked. Truth be told she had been curious as to how Will knew she was at the hospital ever since the boys had informed her that Will was awake.

"Your hands are the softest I have ever felt. I would know them anywhere. And I know you were in here with me earlier because I felt these soft hands." Will reached out and grabbed Emma's right hand and brought it close to his lap. He looked up to see the confused look on Emma's face upon hearing his revelation.

"So let me get this straight. Not that I don't mind, but you knew I was here because of these?" Emma said gesturing to her hands that were now both situated comfortably in Will's lap.

Will let out a soft laugh before replying, "You want to know the truth? As soon as mine and Teri's divorce was final I came up here and had administration put you as my new emergency contact. I wanted you to be with me if anything like this ever happened Em." Will let out a sigh before continuing "You're my best friend Emma Pillsbury and whether you know it or not, I love you."

As Will finished he noticed the tiny tears that were formed in Emma's eyes slowly begin to fall.

'Hey Emma, please don't cry." Will begged.

Emma reached up to wipe away the water in her eyes but Will beat her to it.

"Look Em, I know this doesn't change anything. I know you are with Carl. I know he has been good for you, helping you through your OCD and all. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me"

Emma could no longer contain herself so she buried her head in Will's chest and Will could vaguely here three little words come out of her mouth. "This changes everything."

The two of them stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours as Will continued to comfort Emma as she tried desperately to contain her emotions.

"Will" she spoke "I am so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

Will sighed as he softly ran his fingers through her wavy red hair. "It's okay Em." He said as he a placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "You are here now."

Moments later Emma lifted her head from Will's chest and locked eyes with him. She contemplated the words she was about to say, but deep down she knew that Will needed to know the truth.

"Will, I need to tell you something."

His heart sank. He had no idea what she was going to say next, but he knew by the tone of her voice that what she had to say wasn't going to be good. So he sat still. And waited.

"Will, it was Carl." She hesitated and spoke at a barely audible voice.

"What did you say?"

"It was Carl. He was driving the red convertible that hit your car. I spoke to a police officer in the lobby a little while ago. Carl is in custody. They are sending him to jail."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carl. It was Carl. He had almost died because of that damn dentist. As if he hadn't ruined his life enough, Carl had to go and try to kill him.

"He was supposedly talking on his cell phone when he ran the red light and hit you. The cops are pressing all kinds of charges against him. Oh Will, I am so sorry.

Will wrapped his arms around Emma's small frame, or at least the small part of her that was close to him as he lay helplessly on the hospital bed. "Em, it's not your fault."

"I'm ending things with Carl as soon as I can get down to the station and confront him. He's not the man I thought he was and he's definitely not the man who has my heart. He never has. It's always been you."

Will held Emma's head gently in his hands and looked deeply into her doe-like eyes. "Emma I have no idea what to do about Carl right now. That's way too much for me to think about. Hell, I am still trying to heal. I know this accident sucks. Trust me I know." Will sighed before continuing.

"But I can't help but think that had it not been for the pain and the accident I wouldn't be sitting here right now telling you how much I love you." Will leaned in and met Emma's lips with his.

When the kiss finally ended Emma spoke. "I love you too Will. And I've been lying to myself this whole time saying that I didn't love you, but I do. I love you Will."

Will and Emma continued to look into each others eyes, the events of the past few moments clearly on both of their minds.

"Well" Emma spoke a few moments later. "I guess I should go tell the kids how you are doing. I'm sure they're dying to know. "

Will nodded and gave Emma a gentle kiss before watching her walk away softly shutting the door behind her as she left the room.

**Okay, okay. I know that this chapter wasn't that great and that Will and Emma are probably moving too fast. I know they got together really soon, but I didn't want to write one of those stories where Emma and Will wait until forever to get together. Not that those stories aren't great, I just wanted them together because we aren't getting any Will and Emma scenes on the show right now and it's depressing. Please review; I love each and every one. Thanks for reading. **

**-Shelby. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Once again I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately. But, I actually got this chapter written a little sooner than expected. I hope some of you are still reading this story and if so please review. Here is chapter five.  
**

Emma softly closed the door behind her as she exited Will's hospital room in route for the hospital cafeteria where the glee kids still were. She entered the large open room and quickly spotted them at the same two tables in the corner and made her way over to them.

"Hey guys." She spoke a little too loudly in an attempt to make her presence known.

"Hey Ms. Pillsbury" a few of the kids replied all at once.

Emma took a seat in an empty chair next to Finn and began to update the kids on Will's condition.

"He seems to be fine, he's obviously still a little groggy from the meds and pain killers, but I expect the doctor to come check on him soon." The kids watched as Emma spoke and listened intently to the words she was saying, nodding at all the right times.

"So" Puck spoke as soon as Emma finished. "Is It alright if a few of us go back and see him now?"

"Oh of course" Emma nodded with a smile. "I'm sure he would love to see the rest of you."

A few of the kids got up from their seats and made their way to the elevator that would lead them to Will's hospital room. Emma took this time as an opportunity to slip out of the hospital for a few minutes and drive over to the police station a block away. She and Carl had some things to discuss.

Emma easily found her car in the parking lot, quickly started it, exited the parking lot, and made the short drive over to the Lima Police Department where Carl was currently being held.

A few moments later with her head held high, she entered the doors of the station and was met immediately by an officer behind a desk.

"How can I help you ma'am?" the officer asked.

Emma cleared her throat before beginning. "My name is Emma Pillsbury. I'm here regarding Dr. Carl Howell. Is there any chance that I could speak to him?"

"Yes, ma'am, right this way." The policeman responded as he led Emma into a room like one she had only ever seen in movies. It was a small room with only a table to sit at. The table held a single telephone on each side of a small window-like frame, Emma took a seat. And moments later she was joined by Carl on the opposite side of the table.

Emma was surprised to see him already wearing the customary orange jump suit given to all inmates. As he took a seat, Emma gave him a dark glare. He simply responded with a nod. Emma quickly brought the phone to her ear as Carl did the same thing.

"How could you?" She spat.

Carl sighed as he listened to her words. "How could I what?"

'Don't play dumb with me Carl Howell. How could you purposefully run your car into Will's. You, you…you monster."

Emma continued staring him down with an ice cold glare. She couldn't believe the man that she had dated for three months and had gotten so close to had almost killed her best friend. After a few moments Carl finally spoke.

"You think I did this on purpose Ems?"

"Don't ever call me that again and yes I know you did it on purpose. Why else would you not only text while you are driving, you know how much I hate that, but you also ran a red light and ran right into Will's car."

Carl let out another sigh as he began to scratch the back of his head. "I didn't even know it was Will, Emma. But just so you know the cops are charging me with all kinds of shit. I'll probably lose my dental license, and be locked up in this place for years. Are you happy now?"

Emma huffed as she listened to Carl speak and as soon as he finished stood up from her chair. "No, Carl I am most certainly not happy. My best friend is lying in a hospital bed all because of you. Bye, Carl. Don't ever contact me again."

Emma slammed the phone down as hard as she could and as she walked away, waiting for the security guard to open the door for her she vaguely heard Carl's voice. "Best friend, my ass Emma. You and I both know you love him." And as Emma heard that last phrase she couldn't help but let a smile form on her face, knowing that it was true. Her and Will were more than friends. She loved him and she finally had the closure with Carl, and was now free to go after what she really wanted.

Emma finally exited the room and made her way out of the front doors of the Lima Police Department with a sense of peace. She made her way over to her car and quickly drove back to the hospital finding a close parking spot rather easily. She decided against going back to the cafeteria to visit with the kids and choosing rather to go up to Will's room to see if the doctor had made his rounds yet.

She found Will's room quickly and entered with a smile.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" he spoke

Emma sighed reluctant to tell Will where she had just been. "Um, I went to the station. Carl and I had some things to discuss. Let's just say he and I had some things to talk about. And he will not be bothering me or us again."

Will nodded at her statement and a second later the door to his hospital room came open and in walked Dr. Carmichael. "Mr. Shuester." He spoke clearly. "It's nice to see you awake. I must say that you look a lot better than you did when you arrived. "Will nodded as he and Emma listened intently to the doctor continue.

"It seems as though your wounds are healing quite nicely. You had some internal bleeding during surgery, but we were able to fix it. I'm sure your rib cage is in a great amount of pain, but that should go away in a week or two. You should also stay off of your feet as much as possible, so your leg can heal quickly and you can get back to work. Other than that Mr. Shuester if you are up to it you are free to be released in the morning, under adequate supervision of course."

Emma and Will both nodded and thanked the doctor for everything he had done and as soon as the doctor left the room Emma spoke. "The doctor says you need adequate supervision, Will I want you to come stay with me.

"Are you sure about that Em, I don't want to be a bother. Don't get me wrong I am thankful for the offer but are you absolutely sure?"

Emma quickly nodded.

"Will, your accident made me realize how quickly life can change, and I don't want to lose anymore time with you than I already have. If I can help you out by simply letting you stay at my house, then of course I want to do it. I promise."

Will nodded at her statement. He suddenly gathered up all of the strength he could and brought his face close to Emma's. "Thank you Emma, for everything." He gently kissed her lips. "Thank you so much"

"I love you." He said simply as he brought her in to his embrace

"I love you too."She replied.

**Well I thought that was a decent stopping point. I hope you guys are still reading this story. If so, please review. **

**-Shelby.**


End file.
